Shrunken Small
by Midnight-Rose4563
Summary: Max gets captured by the school and is shrunken down to a 7 year old.The cause was an untested pill they forced her to take.She meets up with ari and they break out of the school.Max cant let her flock find out who she is or they ll be in danger.With the school after her, What will happen?Fax, AU.


**Me: So after days of reading case closed, my like all time favorite manga, I came up with a great idea for a new story. So I spent awhile working out everything. Its Au but not ah. I made it so ari never got changed into an eraser, but they tested on him making him just like max and her flock. I'm still fixing things in the plot but for the most part I've got it all down.**

**So basically max is captured by the school, and they force her to take an untested sublimit thinking it would enhance her, but instead it changed her into a 7 year old. So she is found by ari (Note: They are still related in this story) so ari and her team up and break out of the school. The Whitecoats freak since if their director found out, they would be out of a job. So they say that she is a missing child to one of the workers there and so max`s 7 year old face is all over the news everywhere in the world. The flock, noticing her disappearance, goes to her mom's house looking for her. But they don't find her. That's all I'm saying for it right now since I don't want to spoil anything. But here are something's to think about. 1) One flock member finds out that max was shrunken. Who is it? 2) The director has something up her sleeve and it involves the drug they forced max to take. What is it? 3) The Whitecoats have a reason for giving max the drug, or at least one does. Who and why did they do it? 4) Max does find a way to get back to her normal self. How did she find out and what does she have to do? 5) Someone you never would guess will betray max and ari. Who is that person? 6) Someone else will get shrunken down like max. Who is it? A good part of the story is going to be talking. What you`ll see is Fang being worried. (Yes there is going to be fax.)Iggy worried Gazzy and nudge not following orders and angel being well angel. They may be ooc in some parts but that's going to help with the problems at hand. What all fax lovers will love is a great scene with max and fang. I'm already picturing the many times they cross paths. I'm talking about Fang and 7 year old max. Of course he is going to see the close resemblance between the two but isn't going to think much about it thinking that since she came from the school that she was related as a perfect match to her. I don't want to reveal anymore of the plot, so I'll give you guys a preview.**

_I was in absolute pain. Everything ached, it hurt to move. I didn't know what happened to me. All I remember is passing out once I was forced to take the pill the Whitecoats had. I blinked open my eyes and was treated to almost being blinded by the florescent light in the room I was in. I open my eyes again and my eyes slowly got used to the light. I looked around to find out anything I could use to escape._

_ I assumed I was underground since there was a small window high up and I saw it was blocked by a plant. I heard footsteps coming from down the hall, thanks to my raptor hearing. I closed my eyes and slowed down my breathing so it looks like I'm asleep. I heard the door open along with the heels of a lady Whitecoats shoes clacking against the floor along with heavier steps, telling me it was a guy."Oh my. The director isn't going to like this. What's your plan to get it back to its normal size?"Wait, normal size? What do they mean by normal size?"I don't know, but we have to make sure the director doesn't come down here and find out that we shrunk the most successful experiment."The man sighed. Shrunken?"Well you better hurry up and find the antidote for this cause or else your dead meat. You know we can't keep the director busy for very long so I suggest that you hurry up." Wait what are they talking about? A pager beeped and the women sounded frantic."Oh no, we need to hurry and get up there before the director gets suspicious."They quickly left but not before the male messed with the machine I was hooked up to and it sent morphine into my veins so I wouldn't be in pain anymore._

_ I was left thinking about what they had said. They said I was shrunken down, but can I really trust what they said or is it just a dream? I opened my eyes. I did a mental check list of everything. I wiggled my fingers and toes. I felt my wings on my back, folded along my spine. I had all my limbs and hopefully had all of my internal organs. I slowly sat up and pulled back the blanket to see that I had tiny legs. I checked my arms and they were also tiny."What happened to me?"I questioned out loud."You were shrunken down to a 7 year old."Said….ari?"Ari? What`re you doing here?"I asked as I looked at my 8 year old brother."I was hiding out down here, escaping the testing since they have better security. But heard they got you and I didn't find you in time."He said as he got onto the bed I was on and gave me a hand mirror .I looked in it and sure enough I look like a 7 year old. "Wow, I look exactly like I did when I was 7 years old."I said touching my face while still looking in the laughed and got off the bed and walked over to the machine. "Wait air what are you doing?" I questioned. "I'm unplugging the machine since the power down here isn't that great. Once I unhook you we`ll get out of here."I nodded and he unhooked me from the IV lines. I jumped off the bed and onto the floor."Wow, I going to have to get used to being so small." He got a chair and put it under the vents since there was an alarm on the window plus it was sealed shut. He wanted me to go in first since I was smaller. We passed many rooms that were empty and some that were being used. We kept crawling, going left and right. We came to a dead end and I removed the over and looked in."It's the elevator shaft. If we time it right we can get a ride on the top of the elavotor. It looks like one is coming down , so let's see if we can get that one, if not we can just climb the rope till we get to one."I told ari and faced him."So what's the plan after we get out of this place?"_

_He shook his head."No, what about you?"He asked me."Well since we`re in Death Valley, we can get a ride to Arizona since that's where mom lives." I answered, thinking about what I was going to say to my mom.'Im your daughter but only I'm 7 years old.' So we heard an elevator moving down and as soon as it passed us, I jumped out of the vent and grabbed onto the cord. The elevator was stopped so that was a good thing. I was able to land quietly on the top of the elevator, but it started moving again and ari wasn't on it with me."Ari Hurry up! It's moving!"I whispered/shouted at his figure on the cord. He started going down it faster but it was too fast for him."Ari Hurry up!" I shouted this time hoping that the elevator would stop again. "I can't, it's going to fast!"He shouted back at me. I looked down and saw that another elevator was going up from the basement also."Ari, there's another one coming up, I'm going to jump across to it, and then when it's up to you, jump like I did!"I shouted to him. I didn't wait to hear his reply as I jumped to the other one. I stood up and it kept going up and soon reached ari. "Ari jump!"I shouted to him. He jumped a little late and plus he didn't have anything to get a head start on; he fell but latched on to the end of the elevator. He made a bang noise and I hoped that nobody inside heard that noise. I grabbed his hand and did my best to pull him up."Can you hurry up?"He yelled."Well I'm sorry I'm only 7 so I'm not used to my body."I was finally able to get him up and we lay side by side on our backs."Let's hope that never happens again." I panted, trying to catch my breath._

_We were able to get in another ventilation system without being caught. Having no clue where we were our where we were going after we get out we, we got pretty far without a plan._

**So that's it for now. I was going to write more but, I want to save it for the actual chapter. What you read was just a preview of the first chapter. I'm hoping that I'm going to be able to type up the chapter and post it by next Friday or Saturday. The real chapter is going to be longer than the preview. I have a lot of homework coming up for all my classes so I will be busy. **

**To everyone who reads hold on: I'm working on the chapter, but won't be able to post it this week.**

**To everyone who reads so over you: I have had the worst case of writers block when it came to this story. I didn't know how to start it off. But luckily it went away and I have the first chapter written down so all I need to do is type and post.**

**To everyone who reads imperfection: I was so mad at this story since I didn't like the plot. I was going to delete it or give it up for adoption, but luckily I came up with a greater plot so look out for the re-write.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviews this story in head of time. So thanks to everyone that review and fav`s all my stories. **

**Midnight-rose4563**


End file.
